


Devotion in Love

by LegoNinjaBilbo



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bassblues - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, These Two Deserve the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoNinjaBilbo/pseuds/LegoNinjaBilbo
Summary: BassBlues week day 3: Found FamilyIn the event of Treble being severely injured, Bass wallows in self-hatred and guilt. Blues is quick to assure his boyfriend that he's not to blame. In the process, their relationship evolves to a new level.





	Devotion in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a day late for this prompt, but whatever man I'm just surprised I finished this!

After a few years of living under a caved-in bridge, Bass and Blues started to call their makeshift shelter home. Blues found the abandoned roadway when he first ran away from Dr Light. Not too long after, Bass and Treble escaped Wily and compromised to share the living space with Blues. In those years away from their creators, the two boy’s relationship gradually evolved into something that would have once been unimaginable for Bass and Blues.

They loved each other.

It was the simple truth, and both being starved of affection, they constantly gave each other the love that no one else did. Their actions spoke every word of devotion to each other's happiness. Sometimes they were shy, sometimes they were awkward, but that never slowed them down.

Yes, their lives were far from perfect, yet they always found a way. Their E-tank supply would run out about once a month, so Bass or Blues would take it upon themselves to go steal more, either from Light Labs or the Fortress. It was going well for a while. Both never got caught and always made it back with a fresh stock of E-tanks. That is until the last trip to the Fortress, Bass and Treble got caught… The pair made a narrow escape, still succeeding in obtaining the energy supply, but not without a cost. As they were teleporting out, Treble was caught in the line of fire. A blast to the hind leg cut and scorched through the wolf’s armor and split open circuits as they disappeared.

~~~

When the team appeared back at the bridge, Blues immediately rushed over to them as soon as he heard Treble’s pained howls. Bass was already kneeling down to assess the damage.

“What happened??”

Without looking up from Treble, Bass responded in a panicked voice, shaking.

 

“We got caught, we got caught and we got attacked-! Treble got hit as we teleported back- and oh gods Blues we don't have the materials to fix this the only resources are at the Fortress and-”

“Bass,” Blues grabbed his trembling hands, bringing them together in his own. “Just breath. Don't panic, this still is a fixable situation, alright?”

Bass silently bowed his head and took a few long, shuddering breaths before meeting Blues’ shaded eyes.

“Yeah, yeah you're right, sorry I just… I hate… _hate_ seeing Treble hurt.”

Blues gave Bass’ hands a reassuring squeeze.

“I know… I don't like it either.” He paused in a moment of thought. “Let's start with what we have, I'm sure an E-tank will help decrease the pain.”

Bass nodded and sniffed. Huh, he didn't notice that he started crying. Bass felt the slow, gentle swipe of Blues’ thumb across his cheekbone, wiping away the stray tears. Turning away, Bass grabbed an E-tank from the bag he just brought back and moved to Treble’s head.

“Hey buddy,” Bass spoke quietly while Treble let out a pained cry. Bass and Blues’ hearts dropped at the sound. “This will help a lot, s-so… So don't be stubborn, okay? Just drink it.”

 

Bass poured the liquid energy into Treble’s bowl and scooted it towards the wolf’s snout. With weak movements, Treble began to slowly consume the E-tank. Meanwhile, Bass went to their supply of repair tools and materials, carrying back what was needed to stabilize the wound. Bass was grateful that Treble had an advanced nanite system like he did, so the circuit damage could stabilize itself. However, when it came to the protective outer layer of armor, the nanites worked much slower to repair the strong metal. So Bass knew he would have to temporarily weld on a steel plate to close the wound from further damage.

There was a tense silence as Treble finally finished drinking the last of the E-tank, his whines dying down to rugged breathing. Taking a shaky breath, Bass opened a panel behind his wolf’s neck.

“I'm gonna have to shut you down, boy… It, it won't be long, I promise.”

Treble seemed to understand just well, laying his head down on Blues’ lap and closing his eyes as he was shut down. The boy in shades froze at the action, looking up to meet Bass’ scarlet gaze which held near equal surprise.

Treble didn't trust anyone but Bass.

Treble didn't obey anyone but Bass.

But apparently, Treble felt comfortable enough with Blues to lay defenseless in his hold. Bass pondered on these thoughts as he closed the wolf’s wound, in the end making sure the metal plate was securely welded over the damage. If Bass was told in the past that Treble would trust someone other than him, he wouldn’t believe them. Even if he did, it would give Bass bittersweet feelings. Treble has been with him through thick and thin, and the idea of the loyal wolf drifting away from him -It broke something inside Bass’ heart.

However looking at it now, seeing Blues as the other person Treble could trust… Bass found it fitting, comforting even. Treble wouldn't be left alone if something happened to him. Though Bass didn't really want to think about that upsetting possibility, so he shook the thoughts away as he stood up and returned the repair tools to their spot. When he returned to Treble’s side, Bass settled himself leaning back to back with Blues. The boy in shades offered his hand, and after a few seconds Bass laced their fingers together.

The silence was barely noticed by the two boys, both being bombarded in an avalanche of thoughts. As the sky started to darken, Bass finally shattered the quiet atmosphere with a hoarse voice.

 

“He doesn't deserve this…”

Blues tightened his hold on Bass’ hand as he continued.

“Treble never did anything wrong, he's just loyal to me, and I…” -Bass’ voice broke off in a sob- _“I failed him.”_

 

Blues immediately shifted their position side by side so he could hold Bass, making sure not to disturb Treble’s head that still lay in his lap. Bass buried his face in Blues’ shoulder as he wept, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He felt Blues carefully remove his helmet before the boy in shades ran his fingers through Bass’ hair. Blues’ other arm was wrapped around his waist, holding the boy snug against him.

“He _trusts_ me, he trusts me and loves me _and I still manage to fail him!_ If-if that blast h-hit his core, he... _”_

Blues felt warmth flood out of his eyes when Bass choked on a sob. He pushed back the lump in his throat before speaking.

 

“It wasn't your fault-”

"Yes it w-”

 _“No,_ it wasn't.”

 

Blues heard Bass gasp a shaky sigh before continuing.

“Bass, I know you love Treble, so by that logic alone you would _never_ intend on him getting hurt. And he… We both love you too, you know that, right?”

Bass squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying to suppress his cries as he nodded. Bass felt worthy of many things, but not this. Blues and Treble did so much for him, and he felt like he'd never be able to return the favor.

“Y---You deserve, better...”

“I-no, Bass…” Blues felt like his heart was shattering. On the verge of breaking down, he continued a hoarse voice. “I don't think you realize everything you've done for _me…_ Multiple times you've saved my life, whether it's from my faulty core, or when I… When I was contemplating... _S-suicide-”_ Blues voice finally choked off in a sob, but he continued no matter how battered his voice sounded. _“Please_ don't doubt yourself like that… I _love you! I love you so much_ and Treble loves you too, and… Whatever happens along the way, we’ll stay together…” Blues’ voice softened, holding Bass closer. “We can get through anything together, because _we're family…”_

Bass’ head throbbed when he did nothing to hold back his sobs. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't. Bass knew the truth, and he could tell how genuine Blues’ words were. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Bass lifted his head from Blues’ shoulder, one hand cupped the boy’s face as the other gently removed his shades. Mismatched blue and green eyes were revealed, full of tears, but full of _so much_ admiration for the boy in front of him. After Bass set the sunglasses aside, he brought that hand up to the other side of Blues’ face.

Stars had already started to splatter the violet-indigo horizon behind him, and loose strands of Blues’ auburn hair cast a glowy effect that framed his head. Yet the most alluring feature had to be his eyes… They shone from tears, but that didn't stop their vibrance and life from piercing through. When Bass absorbed it all: Blues had never looked so beautiful to him than in this moment. It was dizzying...

In a subconscious daze, Bass slowly tilted his head as he leaned in. Blues’ eyes falling shut was the last thing he saw before their lips met. It was full of passion; full of raw emotion; and it spoke a thousand words. Blues hand steadied itself on the back of Bass’ neck while the other remained at the small of his back, bodies turned so they were chest-to-chest. They could both feel each other in the moment; cores humming, the warm puffs of air on their cheeks as they breathed, and _oh._ The _exhilaration._ The _pure, electrifying_ tingles that danced across their skin from every kiss, it was intoxicating. The a faint, salty taste from their tears was present as lips soft as silk pressed closer and deeper together. Bass wanted more, and Blues couldn't get enough.

In the end, the two boys had to pull apart so they wouldn't accidentally overheat. They took a moment and stared at each other, both flushed red in the face. Blues eventually cracked a bashful grin, with the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. This in turn made Bass smile like a the love stricken madman he was. Blues’ mismatched eyes shifted to the side.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Half-lidding his eyes, Bass responded, voice croaking every so often from the aftermath of his meltdown.

“Why should I when you're being so damn cute?”

 

He asked it like a statement, and when Blues let out a giddy laugh, Bass had a feeling everything was set right, even if things were never perfect.

 

Thus under the dying sunlight and the newborn starlight, Treble was reawakened to a newfound family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these punk goofs help-


End file.
